


Mistletoe Mistake

by MagicBats



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, High School, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Senkuu just makes me feel real soft okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and you've got a special treat for Senkuu, but he can't just let you have your fun in peace.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 363





	Mistletoe Mistake

“What the _hell_ is that?”

Giggling, you playfully shook the dainty twig in your hand and pinned Senkuu with a sly smile. “It’s mistletoe, silly! Haven’t you ever seen a Christmas movie before?” 

He scoffed and petulantly crossed his arms. Wholly unimpressed and dripping with droll sarcasm as he haughtily stared at you down the length of his nose, the very embodiment of disinterest. “Can’t say I know what you’re talking about. Isn’t that some weird American ritual? Will there be a blood sacrifice on the itinerary?”

“Hey!” You squawked indignantly, cheeks flushing hot. It took every ounce of will power you possessed not to reach out and smack him one for that. How rude.

“Oh! Let me guess,” Senkuu smirked at your reaction, clearly sensing he had the upper hand now and eagerly jumping at the chance to exploit that fact. “You need a virgin sacrifice to offer up as appeasement to some creepy pagan god and that’s why you came to me, isn’t that right? Did I hit the nail on the head?”

“No!” You wailed in frustrated dismay. The very notion was abhorrent and you didn’t much appreciate him twisting what should have been a sweet, holiday-themed gesture into something so horrific. “You’re supposed to kiss the person you’re with if the both of you are standing under are a sprig of mistletoe together.” You explained rather thinly. “It’s tradition!”

Looking hardly convinced, Senkuu rolled his shoulders in an apathetic shrug. “I don’t see what that has to do with me then.” 

You could have screamed. Why did he insist on making _everything_ so difficult? It was enough to make you want to pull your hair out and, fuming, you huffily lifted the twig high in the air above your head. “Do I really need to spell it out for you, mister smartypants?” You gave the clipping an aggressive shake. “This is what's called a hint. Consider taking it.” 

To his credit, Senkuu had the grace to look mildly chastised and he flushed an endearing shade of pink. It crawled across his face surprisingly quick to color the tips of his ears as he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, not quite meeting your gaze now. It was an irresistibly attractive sight to see and you felt your indignation start to smother out under the fuzzy warmth spreading throughout your body. He was far too cute to stay mad at, you quickly decided.

That is until he clicked his tongue and stepped closer, the tightly drawn line of his scowling mouth indicating in no uncertain terms that he was intent on arguing the point, and you had no choice but to reconsider that opinion. 

“First of all,” He intoned, not giving you a chance to speak as he unceremoniously snatched the offending plant from your hand. “This isn’t even mistletoe! It’s holly! A common enough mistake, yes, but I don’t think you have the right to get snippy with me when you can’t even tell the difference between the two. Have _you_ ever watched a Christmas movie?”

You gasped.

“Second, it might be tradition in certain parts of the world but I’ve got to say, it’s a little contrived.” Senkuu continued a bit more softly, sighing. “You don’t have to drop hints and then get mad when I don’t take the bait. If you want me to kiss you, just say so.”

Now it was your turn to blush. Squirming in embarrassment, you glanced first at the closed classroom door then down at your own feet before shyly peaking up at him through your lashes. The science lab was deserted save the two of you, quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and the closed-off intimacy almost made you forget that the rest of the world existed beyond those four walls. It was always like that when you were with Senkuu, everything else fading to mere background noise whenever you were in his presence, and you suddenly felt decidedly put on the spot.

“I’m sorry.” You murmured. “Guess I _do_ look pretty dumb right now. I just thought it’d be kind of cute.”

Snorting, Senkuu fixed you with a bemused grin as he idly flicked the holly back and forth in the air. You couldn’t help noticing that his usual brand of smug confidence did very little to distract from the rosy hue marching its way back up his cheeks though. 

“Don’t say that. Trust me, you’re cute enough on your own without relying on silly gimmicks to get my attention. Besides,” He told you rather matter of factly, staving off his own embarrassment in favor of laying down some facts as he so often was wont to do. “The custom is grossly outdated and, historically speaking, it was often just an excuse for men to act like pigs. The traditional dichotomy essentially gave guys permission to kiss any woman who was standing under a sprig of mistletoe and condemned them to bad luck if they refused. Even if they didn’t know each other. Being lover’s was _not_ a prerequisite, I’m afraid. It’s actually kind of offputting when you think about it.” 

Your brows shot up in stark surprise. “Senkuu! How do you know all that?” 

He gave you a funny look. “It’s not like any of that was a secret.” 

“Then where did the virgin sacrifice come from!” You squawked, exacerbated.

Thin shoulders shaking with snickering laughter, Senkuu carelessly dropped the holly onto the workstation you two were standing in front of and shuffled close again. 

“There’s no reason to get upset, you know. I was only teasing.” He said, hesitating just a split second before reaching out and wrapping his arms around your middle. This sort of affectionate contact was still something new to him, still an adjustment, so you didn’t hold his uncertainty against him as you gratefully leaned into the comforting warmth of his body. “Honestly, I knew exactly what you were trying to do right from the start but I just couldn’t resist. I mean, really, who tries to play the mistletoe angle in this day and age? You were just asking for it, if you want my opinion on the matter.” 

The only response you gave him was an incensed, muffled chirp of displeasure.

“Come on. Don’t be mad at me.” Senkuu nudged you playfully. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” 

You slowly brought your head up to regard him with wary consideration even as you idly played with the buttons on his lab coat. “How?”

He pretended to think about that. “Hm. I dunno’ ... would a strawberry crepe on the way home be enough for you to forgive me?” 

The thought alone made your mouth water and you eagerly nodded. “The shop next to the train station?” You asked hopefully.

“I don’t see why not. It’s your favorite, isn’t it?” 

Squeaking in delight, you threw your arms around Senkuu’s neck and finally deigned to hug him back. He tensed slightly at the abrupt change of pace, more than a little caught off guard by how quickly you’d come around, but he was learning. Slowly but surely; and he laughed as he gave you a tight, reciprocatory squeeze in return. 

Once, in a rare moment of emotional transparency on his part, he’d admitted that you represented something of a challenge for him, one he couldn’t quite work out no matter how close he seemed to get to the truth. It was exhilarating in its own right, a constantly evolving puzzle that didn’t operate on any hard or fast rules, and that was what made being with you so gratifying. Your unpredictability was your charm, according to him, and deep in your heart of hearts, you knew you’d never forget that conversation. It was impossible to pinpoint the exact moment you’d been able to win him over after numerous, near-constant attempts but somehow or another you _had_ and you loved him for it. You could never stay mad at him for very long, with or without the crepes. 

Really, they were just an added bonus at this point.

“So I take it I’m forgiven?” He smugly prodded, giving your ribs a light pinch. 

Humming, you leaned back so you could look at him. “Only if you seal it with a kiss.” 

Senkuu heaved a put upon sigh and rolled his eyes, acting like the very suggestion was a bother, but the way he smiled seemed to give away his true feelings on the subject. That big, boyish grin was attractively sweet and winsome, and wholly infectious to a degree that wasn’t exactly fair. You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling as he leaned in, lightly brushing his nose against yours before pressing his mouth to your lips in a chaste kiss. The spark of warmth that erupted within your chest and spiderwebbed out into the rest of your body at the brief contact had you swaying on your feet, punch drunk and so very in love.

Feeling incredibly giddy, you slid your hands down along his shoulders as you kissed him back. The gesture slow and tender, savoring every innocently sensual push and pull of his velvety soft lips on yours. It was heady and intoxicating, threatening to pull you under if you weren’t careful, and he made a quiet sound into your mouth when your fingers started working at the buttons of his lab coat with languid certainty.

“Don’t get carried away.” He warned, pulling back just enough to fix you with a reproachful frown. It lacked any real bite though, his tone warbling with the sort of scandalized excitement only a virgin could produce, torn between wanting and nervous anxiety. 

This particular reaction was just as endearing as the rest of him though and you offered Senkuu a plaintively soft but no less mischevious look. “Why not? It’s just the two of us.” 

“Bullshit. We’re at school. Can’t it wait?”

“I don’t want to wait.” You purred, stepping into him and bodily moving Senkuu back until you had him pinned against the side of the workstation. That he didn’t even make an attempt to stop you or pull away, just watching with nothing short of barefaced interest, was very telling and you cocked your head to the side playfully. “Please? No one ever comes in here this late, except you.” 

“And you.” He pointedly shot back. 

Your gaze flitted over his shoulder to regard the closed door again. With the long slab desk positioned between the two of you and the outside world, you felt relatively certain you could get away with having a little fun in the science lab without anyone being none the wiser. Even if one of your peers happened to glance in through the window, they’d probably just think you were snuggling with your boyfriend in a tender moment of quiet intimacy and quickly make themselves scarce, thoroughly chastened. Senkuu had to have been aware of that fact as well - he was far too smart not to have already worked out the details of every possible outcome and you were sure he knew that the odds were stacked in your favor. Now it was just a matter of justifying the inherent risk involved.

“Let’s make a new tradition.” You said, abruptly swinging your attention back around towards his face. “Since I mixed up the mistletoe and the holly. It’ll be fun! If the old custom was for kissing then ours should be even better. Something explosive and exciting!”

“You’re still on that, huh?” Senkuu grumbled with a wry smile. “What did you have in mind?” 

You popped another of his buttons open and batted your lashes at him coquettishly. “Let’s figure that out together.” 

He shuddered against you, brows furrowing slightly when his resolve started to crumble. You could almost pinpoint the exact moment he decided to throw caution to the wind, saw it reflecting in his ruby-red eyes, and you tilted your head when you leaned in to kiss him again, deeper this time. 

Senkuu melted into it and returned the gesture with more fervor than you’d anticipated. His lips trembled even as they molded to the shape of your mouth in a bruising exchange of half-stifled gasps and barely audible exhales. You shuddered, working at his lab coat with a renewed sense of urgency and you just barely got it open before his hand came forward to squeeze your hip. The silent question in this action rang loud and clear, prompting you to reach down and give his bony knuckles a reassuring tug in the direction of your waistband. He hesitated only briefly, issuing a flustered sound of surprise before slipping his hand under your cardigan so he could pull at the shirt underneath. 

“If we get caught doing this,” He warned, speaking against your lips. “I’m pinning all the blame on you.” 

“That’s fine,” You said in a small, straining voice.

The grunt Senkuu noised into your mouth, half begrudging amusement and half rattled nerves, made goosebumps erupt all along your skin. He pressed his mouth against yours again, harder; some deeply felt, intrinsic need to touch you spurring him on even when you could feel the high strung anxiety bleeding through his body and into you. The hem of your shirt slipped out of the skirt’s waistband and he reached under to tentatively ghost his fingertips against the bare skin below. You keened, arching into him as you busied your hands with the belt around his waist. A task made all the more difficult when your fingers trembled uncontrollably, fumbling across the suddenly complicated contraption of the latch and you realized, a little too late, that you may have bitten off more than you could chew. 

“Senkuu ...” 

“Hm?” 

“I ...” You choked on your quickly bubbling arousal, swallowing hard. “I want you so bad ...” 

He laughed, breathlessly, and bumped his forehead against yours as he splayed his hand out across your hip. “Don’t say that right now,” He murmured, digging his fingers into the soft, pliable flesh, making you whimper. “This is hardly the right time or place for us to go all the way but if you tempt me ... I can’t guarantee I won’t give in.” 

White-hot static electricity zapped down your spine to pool between your thighs and you keened, shuffling somehow even closer to him. The buckle came loose with a barely-there, metallic _clink_ and he drew a faltering inhale, not quite a gasp but close enough to make your head spin. Crimson gaze locking with yours, Senkuu deliberately maintained eye contact as he slowly slid his hand up the expanse of your fluttering stomach, bunching your shirt up around his wrist in the process. You knew what he was doing, carefully watching for any signs of uncertainty so that he could stop if you changed your mind but you were confident that this was what you wanted. Apparently satisfied by the resolute if not needy expression he saw in your face, Senkuu ever so carefully cupped your breast in his palm and it took everything you had not to crumple when your legs threatened to give out under you. 

“Please ...” 

A strange expression flitted across his face and he squeezed you inexpertly through your bra. You had to bite down on your lower lip to stop yourself from moaning as your nipple eagerly pebbled and peeked under the pressure of his hand. Still attentively watching you from just a scant few millimeters away, Senkuu rolled his palm into the soft swell of flesh and shyly played with your tit until you were squirming against him. It was only then that he shifted the focus of his fingers to the underwire where he awkwardly fumbled to slip his hand between the last barrier keeping you two apart. 

You jolted at the first contact of his rough fingertips against your tightly puckered nipple and he sucked in a sharp breath. Brows knitting in concentration, Senkuu gently pinched the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, giving it the faintest tweak. Shaking so hard it was a miracle you didn’t collapse into a boneless heap on the floor, you closed your eyes and concentrated on the sensation, squeezing your thighs together in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure building there. It felt so good. The steady, almost inquisitive attention he was showing your body was overwhelmingly torturous in the best possible way and you immediately knew that you wanted to make him feel good too. 

Gathering your courage, you trailed your hand down from where you’d been teasing his navel with feather-light touches and carefully undid the button on his slacks. It took you a prolonged moment to figure out the zipper but the inevitable _zrrrt_ of its slow descent was almost deafening in the deathly quiet lab. You were breathing hard, almost matching Senkuu’s own quick, shallow intakes of air when you haltingly slipped your fingers into his pants to idly toy with the hem of his boxers. You exchanged a heated look with him and some unspoken sentiment passed between you two. Bracing yourself, you reached further down to brush against the straining weight of his cock. 

“Shit ...” He hissed, struggling to keep his eyes open when those dark lashes fluttered at the teasingly light touch.

His reaction only egged you on though and, rocking into him, you closed your fingers around Senkuu’s hard length. A shudder rippled through him as he tensed up, groaning, and the resulting jerk made him unintentionally pull at your nipple. Your breath hitched and you swayed unsteadily, struggling to clear your vision when it blurred around the edges as a result of the intense desire searing your veins. It was hard to breathe past it but you were determined to make this enjoyable for him too so you slowly tugged at his cock through the thin cotton, blindly pulling on it as your mouths met in another heated kiss.

Senkuu’s tongue slipped out to gently poke and prod at your lips this time, enticing you to open up to him. You did so with an emphatic groan, shaking when he slipped that slippery appendage past your teeth to lave your tongue in shy little kitten licks. It was getting harder and harder to tell where one of you stopped and the other began, your bodies slotted so tightly together that it made pumping him something of a challenge. You refused to stop though and when he jerkily slipped his hand out from under your bra in favor of reaching for your skirt, you sped up your ministrations. 

“Nngh ...” He groaned and whined, shallowly thrusting up into your palm. “Something tells me this was a bad idea ...” 

“Why?” You pried in a tone so low it was barely a whisper. 

“Because I don’t want to stop.” 

You couldn’t have sympathized with that sentiment more, but hearing it still made something within you crack and crumble. What little bit of self-control you’d been grasping at up until now seemed to dissolve like sugar in warm water and you reached up to insistently pull at his boxers. Senkuu let out a clipped, stuttering exhale as he brought his hand out from under your shirt and helped you tug the bothersome clothing out of the way. Quickly fumbling to grab at you, he closed his fingers around yours and guided them to his bobbing cock. You eagerly took hold of it, the silky soft skin almost unbearably hot under your touch, and you both groaned in tandem when he manually pumped your fingers up and down the rigid length. Once, twice, three times - and then he was releasing you so he could flip the hem of your skirt out of the way, snaking his way up between your thighs. 

“Oh!” The noise blurted out of you, completely beyond your control, when Senkuu brushed his knuckles over the crotch of your panties before curling his spindly digits further back to test the wetness bleeding through. 

“Shh.” He all but choked on that quiet warning, trying so hard to maintain his own composure. “This is dangerous enough as it is without you making those totally erotic sounds, you know ...”

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered. 

“Don’t be.” 

Nodding in quiet understanding, you shifted your legs further apart at his gentle encouragement which came in the form of him lightly patting your plush inner thigh. He released a tense, almost surprised puff of air and then he twisted his wrist, using his thumb to pull your panties aside so he could freely explore your flushed cunt with his other fingers. You went ramrod stiff against him and your hand on his cock stilled for a moment, distracted by the way he touched all along your slit with barely suppressed, timid excitement. Mapping out the meaty flesh through touch alone, he paused to dip those long digits into your sopping wet folds and drag the sticky slick up towards your clit. Your breath hitched and you held it, bracing yourself even as you instinctively jutted your hips up into the contact. 

“Suh - ... Senkuuuu!” 

“ _Dammit_ ,” He seethed, practically wheezing. “You’re so wet ...”

You mewled helplessly and bucked against him, shaking like a leaf when he started circling your clit in slow, even swipes. It was a little too soft at first, just enough to make you gasp for more, but when he saw your reaction Senkuu pushed down on the sensitive nub harder. That grinding motion had you twitching and swiveling your hips, as much to find more of that delicious friction as an attempt to escape it. You were quickly finding yourself overwhelmed by the sharp waves of roiling pleasure spreading out from between your thighs, especially when Senkuu started to find his confidence and rub you with more certainty. It took every bit of strength you had to focus on pumping his cock again, flustered and weak with quickly mounting ecstasy as you were.

Drawing your hand up from the base to the tip, you gripped him tight and slowly pulled down. The meaty foreskin stretched and dragged taut over the ridged glans, making him issue a stricken hiss into the statically charged air. You glanced between your tightly sandwiched together bodies as if in a daze to look at the straining cock trapped against your pelvis and his. Watching yourself do it, you covered the angry pink head with your palm and smeared the sticky precum down along his length. It quickly occurred to you that this was not an effective enough substitute for lube though, so you lifted it up to your mouth and spat into your fingers. 

Senkuu observed you with nothing short of surprised curiosity, his ministrations slowing slightly as you reached to grab at his cock once again. You made short order of coating it in your saliva and when you next tried to pump him, the motion was a smooth glide. His hips jumped at the easy friction, knees buckling under his weight, and he half collapsed back onto the workstation, groaning. The far away, almost dreamy look on his face seemed to indicate beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’d found the winning formula and you began to jerk him off in earnest now. 

“Does that feel good, Senkuu?” You cooed, delighted to see that half-crazed expression as a direct result of something you were doing to him. It was a powerful feeling that spurred you on even when your arm started to ache in protest. 

His response was entirely incoherent, just a sharply frazzled grunt of acknowledgment while he appeared to struggle against the mind-numbing pleasure, just like you had. You felt pretty damn smug about this until Senkuu managed to steady himself and resumed rubbing your clit in increasingly tighter circles with a noted amount of effort, his hand moving unsteadily between your legs. It was then, as you two found a steady rhythm of push and pull, feeding into each other and mutually stoking your fires, that you reached a state of true bliss. When he moved, you moved with him. Your labored breathing mingled with his until it seemed like you were merely swapping the same oxygen back and forth. It was hot and sticky, droplets of sweat forming on his brow as well as yours, but so incredibly divine you didn’t even realize just how hot you were. Your clothes stuck to your body, constricting your already limited range of movement and making you feel antsy in a way that could only be relieved by his soaked fingers. Idly, in the back of your mind, you hoped he felt even half as good as you did in that moment.

“Aaah ... shit!” He gasped, clenching his jaw when a stricken expression flashed across his face and camped there. “I’m so close ... don’t stop ...!”

You wanted to tell him you’d never stop, not even if your arm fell off, but the words caught in your throat. All you could do was pump Senkuu’s throbbing cock faster and lean your weight into him as you jutted your pelvis down into the blinding pressure of his hand. Humping his wrist like a bitch in heat, you watched his face screw up with a distant sort of fascination. The hand that had been gripping you tight around the middle this entire time suddenly flew between your bodies to close around the flushed glans and he threw his head back, grunting up at the ceiling as he shook against you. 

The realization that he’d just released all over his own palm right before your very eyes, and it was quite possibly the hottest thing you’d ever seen, shook you straight to your core. Your pussy clamped down on nothing, _hard_ , and the next thing you knew you were cumming too. Off-kilter moans mixing with his, you screwed your eyes shut and rode out the full-bodied spasms together until you were both completely spent, panting and heaving against one another in a sticky mess of tangled limbs. Your orgasm had been so intensely powerful you felt yourself fading in and out of reality for what seemed a small eternity, and it was only when he shifted underneath you with a haggard groan that you managed to completely shake it off. 

Tilting your head up, you offered him a tired smile. “That was really nice ... Thank you. I didn’t think you’d figure out how to make me cum so fast.” 

Senkuu barked a humorless laugh, still trying to catch his breath and looking more than a little disoriented. “Please. Anyone with a basic grasp on anatomy could’ve done the same.” He rasped. 

“You would think but ...” You rose up on your toes and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You still did a good job, either way. I hope I didn’t do too bad ...?” 

Snapping out of his post-orgasm stupor, Senkuu fixed you with a droll quirk of his brow. “You can’t be serious right now. Just look at the proof.” 

You followed his line of sight, glancing down as he brought his hand up and slowly uncurled his fingers. The milky white globs of jizz pooling in his palm, threatening to ooze out if he shifted too much in any one direction, made you blush despite everything you’d just done with him. You stiffened, starting to bring your hand up to cover your face when you realized it was lathered in your own spit as well as residual precum. This only served to further fluster you and you shared an awkward glance with Senkuu, which he returned in kind. 

“Let’s wash up,” He suggested, carefully withdrawing his fingers from your panties. The smell of sex and body fluids was strong inside the lab and both of you struggled to meet the other's gaze as the reality of what you’d just done started to sink in.

With some amount of effort, you carefully disentangled your limbs from his and took a step back to straighten out your clothes. Senkuu turned towards the sink, carefully maneuvering his soiled hands in an attempt to avoid touching any of the equipment on the workstation when he abruptly paused. You glanced over from where you were tucking your shirt back into the waistband, curiosity getting the better of you.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He murmured, stretching his arm out to turn on the sink with his wrist. 

You watched as he washed the evidence of your illicit activities down the drain, dutifully soaping his hands once and then again for good measure. You might’ve been offended by that if you didn’t know his reasoning for doing so - he wasn’t the only one who used this room, after all. It was really only common courtesy and you’d just sidled up alongside him to clean your hands too when he shifted, reaching out for something before turning towards you with one of his all too smug grins firmly in place. 

“Don’t forget this,” Senkuu said as he ever so carefully tucked the sprig of holly behind your ear. You stared at him, taken aback, and he merely snickered at your reaction. “It might not be mistletoe, but I guess it's not totally worthless. It makes for a good story, at least.”

“And who are we going to tell about this?” You guffawed. 

Smirking, Senkuu shuffled close and pressed his mouth to yours in an all too quick, fleeting kiss. “Come on, don’t you know that inside jokes are always the best? It’ll be a good memory for next Christmas and I’m sure we’ll both get a laugh out it. But for now at least,” He trailed off, letting his words hang in the air for a moment while he affectionately pressed his forehead against yours, issuing a quiet noise of contentment. “I still owe you a strawberry crepe, if I’m not mistaken. You hungry?” 

“Starving!” 


End file.
